


Don’t You Want Me?

by SorenMarie



Series: The Boss's Working Girl [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Language, Mary threatening the reader, Nudity, again., smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Mary manages to track you down, but only to get back something that belongs to her.  Secrets get revealed and John shows up.





	Don’t You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write Ketch, so I apologize if he seems off. This part of the story fills my Dom/Sub square from Kink Bingo.

“Arthur, it’s lovely to see you again.”  You practically purr as you loosely wrap your arms around his shoulders.  “What’ll it be tonight, love, business or pleasure?”

“I don’t see why the two can’t mix.”  You hear him chuckle as you loosen his tie and he nips at the pulse point behind your ear.  “I’ve been dreaming of this night all week.”

“Well I wouldn’t want Mr. Ketch to wait, now would I?” You winked at him as Arthur slowly starts unbuttoning his dress shirt.  You watch from the corner as he removed the rest of his clothes.

“Now this is hardly fair, I’m practically naked and you’re in far too many clothes.” It’s a relief once your dress is in a soft pile of satin and lace by your feet.  “Absolutely stunning.”

“I bet you use that line on all the ladies.”

“Not as many as you would think.”  

_Exactly how many women has this guy had sex with?  He’s handsome sure, but then he has to open his mouth.  I’m sure it’s the British accent that gets ‘em.  You can do this, Y/N.  it’s just a job._  

–

“ _I told you, she’s with a client a right now.  You can’t just barge in there_!”  You hear someone arguing outside your door but that doesn’t distract you from what’s going on right now.  

“Who in the hell invited Mary Winchester here?”  You growled in anger as your room door was flung open.  “We’re sort of busy here, Mary.”

Ketch growls as he flips you onto your back and starts pounding into you as hard as he can.  You run your hand down his abs, caressing every inch possible before rubbing your clit quickly.

“I’m not here to see you.”  

“Do be patient, love.  I’m sure Mary will see her own way out.  Well, that is, unless she wants to join in on the fun?” Ketch peers over his shoulder with smug grin.  Mary is blocking the doorway with her arms crossed.  “Or maybe not.  I never took you as a voyeur, my dear.”

“I’m not here to watch you fuck some whore, Arthur.  I need to talk to you.”  If you didn’t know any better, you could’ve sworn there was a hint of fear in Mary’s voice.

–  

You roll out from underneath Ketch, and there is no shame when you feel his cum run down your legs.  “I’m going to freshen up and I hope that when I come back, she’s gone.  You still have an hour left, love, and I want to make sure you get the most bang for your buck.”  You wink at the two of them and grab your cell off of it’s charger.  Your bathroom door is left open a crack as you pull up your text app.  

>>  I’ll spare you the not so spicy details of having sex with Arthur Ketch but Mary barged in.  Arthur actually suggested we have a threesome.  No offense, but I almost threw up in my mouth.

_< < I can never repay you for what you had to go through.  I will make it up to you, I promise._

_> > I want to come home John.  I miss you and the boys.  _

_< < I know baby, I know.  They miss you too.  _

_> > Mary and Ketch are still talking but you’ll be here soon right?_

_< < Give me ten minutes, and I will be there with whistles and bells on._

_> >  I prefer you in nothing but I’ll take what I can get ;)_

_< < Naughty girl._

_> >  Only for you John. Please hurry._

–

It was obvious that Mary didn’t want to be here.  Not after she kicked you out, but what was she supposed to do?  She couldn’t outright tell you to stop sleeping with Ketch.  The affair had started sometime ago but John wasn’t interested in her sexually anymore.  

“For the record.”  Ketch’s voice startles Mary out of her thoughts as she toys with her hair nervously.  “My boss wanted me to sleep with her.  She has some information that’s very valuable to the British Men of Letters.”  He caresses Mary’s jaw and brings his lips closer to hers.  “Why else would I ever have sex with her?”

“To make me jealous.”  The first kiss barely brushes his lips before Mary straddles his lap and kisses him hard.  “She has no idea how to handle you.”  Her right hand finds Ketch’s soft cock and gently pumps it a couple of times.  

“Mary, please.”  

“What was that Mr. Ketch?”

“Forgive me, Mistress.”  Pleased, she grins as Ketch grows harder in her hand.  “Please, please let me touch you?”

“I don’t know if you should be allowed to after what you did.”  Mary hisses in his ear as she releases him from her hand.  Ketch was actually whining at the loss of contact.  

“Mistress, please…”  

–

The gears were turning in your head as you hopped into the shower  _How do I pull this off?  Maybe in another life we could’ve been friends.  We did work well together.  Nah, we run in different circles, clearly.  She’s obviously not forgiving me anytime soon for sullying her precious sons.  You know what?  That’s fine._

–

You finished brushing out your hair and turned off the bathroom light when you heard Mary speaking again.  “Arthur, put on your clothes.  We need to get out of here.”

“Now, now Mary.  You know very well that I can’t leave until I get  _something useful_  out of Y/N.”

“Are you, disobeying your mistress?”  

“My work will always come before my pleasure, you know that.”  

You smirked at his retort.   _Oh Ketch, you dumb bastard.  You never disobey your mistress, even if she is gigantic bitch._

“I believe Mr. Ketch has half an hour left, Mrs. Winchester.”  You watched as Mary attempted to straighten herself out as you entered the room again.  “I’d ask you to leave but I know you won’t.”

“Damn straight, I’m not leaving here without him.”  

“And what makes Mr. Ketch here so special?”  You ran your hand through his hair and watched as Ketch shifted towards your touch.  

“He’s mine.”  

“Really?”  You smirked as you ran your hands all over Ketch’s body.  Your fingertips traced around Ketch’s nipples and you pinched them hard.  “Because right now, he seems to be loving the attention I’m giving him.”

“Take your dirty hands off of him, right now!”  Mary yelled out.  

“Why on earth would I do that Mary?  I’m not your submissive and I sure as shit don’t take orders from you anymore.”

“You do realize with a couple of phone calls, I could shut this place down.”  Mary was clearly bluffing but it didn’t phase you at all.  “I put you here, and I can put you right back where I found you.”

“For a minute there, I was worried you were going to start quoting The Human League.”  You laughed but Mary wasn’t amused.  “Mary, trust me.  I don’t want your boy toy.”

“What do you want then?”

“Nothin’ that you can give me.” You remove yourself from Ketch when you heard your phone chime.  

_> > Boss, John Winchester is waiting downstairs.  You want me to send him up?_

_< <  Yes, and Charlie?  You deserve a raise for dealing with my bullshit tonight._

_> > Set me up with the new girl, and we’ll call it even, okay?_

You hit send on the text to Charlie, just to immediately receive one from John.

_> > Keep Mary talkin’_

_< < You got it boss ;)_

“There’s something I’ve always been curious about Mary.  How did you find out I was sleeping with your boys?”

Mary scoffed as she unfolded her arms.  “It was Jo Harvelle and her mother.  They were concerned that the boys were spending way too much time with you and your girls.”

“Of fuckin’ course it was Jo.  She was just salty that I never hired her as one of my informants.”

“Your loss was my gain.”  Mary was gloating at this point and you rolled your eyes.  “She’s one hell of a bartender.  Also, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Dean and Sam will never be with you again.”

You honestly couldn’t tell if Mary was telling the truth or not.  “I’ve made my peace with that fact Mary.  Now does John know about your little secret?”

“What I do in my free time is none of my husband’s business.”

“Pretty sure it is but Mary, I hate to tell you this but John knows about your affair with Ketch.  He’s known about it for a while now.”

“How - how would he know?”  She was clearly nervous as she peered over at Ketch.  

“I’ll give you three guesses.”  Ketch tried stretching for his pants but you stopped him by kicking them out of his reach.  “but the first two don’t count.”

–

_A few hours before Mary would confront you, you were summoned to John’s office.  You took a seat and when he offered you a drink, you declined.  “Am I in trouble?”_

_“No, not at all.”  John’s smile eased your nerves but there was something nagging at the back of your mind.   “I have a special job for you, if you’re willing to take it that is.”_

_“I’ll do whatever you need, sir.”_

_John chuckled as he pulled a flask out of his inner right pocket and took a swig.   “I know for certain that Mary is having an affair with someone.  I need you to find out who it is.  I would’ve asked one of the other girls but they aren’t exactly loyal to me.”_

_“You got it boss.”_

–

“It’s my word against yours, and honestly, who do you think John is going to believe?”

You grinned as you waved your cell phone in her face.  “Me.”

“How did you -”  You pointed to the security camera that flashed in the corner and pulled up the video on your phone.

“One of my girls set it up.  She was worried about my safety when I told her we would be doing business with the British Men of Letters.  Mick Davies was a lamb, and Toni, well I shouldn’t kiss and tell but she did things to me that would put you to shame Mary.  She owned me completely.” You shivered at the memory.  

“All this proves is that I was right to kick you out.”  Mary scoffed.  “Once a whore, always a whore.  Is there no one you’re loyal to?”

“You won’t like that answer, Mary.”  You crossed your arms across your naked chest as John quietly stepped into the room.  He winked at you as he held his pointer finger up to his lips.  

“The reason you don’t want to answer me is because it would mean for once in your life, you’d have to tell the truth.”  

You smirked.  “You’d know all about telling the truth, wouldn’t you?”  

“Shut up.”

“Fuck you, Mary.  You don’t get to come into my house, and tell me what to do anymore.  You lost that privilege when you pulled a gun on me and kicked me out.”

“I was protecting what was mine!”

“You took the boys away from me, so I decided to take something away from you.”  Mary’s hand twitched before she pulled a gun out of her thigh holster and aimed it at you.  “Mary, you’re so predictable.”

“What makes you think I won’t do it this time?”

You moved over to the bed and with Ketch’s blessing, you wrapped your arms around his waist.  

“You’d have shoot him to get to me, and I don’t think you want to do that.”  From the corner of your eye you watched as John stepped further into your room.  “You know, most people who cheat on their husband are better at hiding it than this.”  

You contained a laugh and tightened your grip on Ketch who was trying his hardest to get up once he spotted John.  “You just stay right where you are, you British piece of shit.  Y/N, darling, you’re looking better and better each time I see you.”

“Flatterer.”  He missed the faint blush that dusted your cheek because his focus was now on Mary.  “John, I wanted to ask, fucking this guy doesn’t change anything between us, does it?”

“Of course it doesn’t, darlin’.”


End file.
